


Mea Obsequium

by ddelusionall



Series: Mea Lupus [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun loves him anyway, Barebacking, Bestiality, Collars, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, Past Abuse, Pining, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Baekhyun isn't happy, and Chanyeol is miserable. Orders from the alpha or not, Baekhyun just can't do this anymore. So he doesn't.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Mea Lupus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718365
Kudos: 13





	Mea Obsequium

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Pretty, pretty wolf!Chanyeol (but with blue eyes)  


And cute ChanBaek  


Baekhyun curses his mate as he limps toward the pack’s main camp. Blood drips down his leg, soaking into the pants he wears. He’s too angry to really have it hurt. He’s too upset to even notice anything more than the irritation and emotional hurt twisting at his heart.

Chanyeol is a bastard.

Baekhyun knows this, but still he tries. He has to try.

The first tear isn’t because of the pain in his leg.

“God damn it,” he hears someone mutter. He doesn’t care. He goes right to Junsu and collapses next to him.

“I fucking hate him,” Baekhyun announces, and then buries his face into Junsu’s chest. Strong arms wrap around him, and he hears Taemin shout at Kibum to bring a medical pack.

This is partially Taemin’s fault anyway.

Baekhyun knows that’s not fair. Two months ago, Taemin and Onew returned from a trip into town, and he handed Baekhyun an adjustable leather collar that had “Property of Baekhyun” stamped on it.

Chanyeol, even in wolf form, was not impressed.

“I can’t do this, I can’t ...” Baekhyun mutters. His pants are torn the rest of the way, and someone curses. Hot water flushes over the wound and he feels something tight just above it, cutting off the blood flow.

“What happened?” Junsu asks, running his hands through Baekhyun’s hair.

It’s to distract from the pain, Baekhyun knows, but he still flinches when the first stitch is sewn into his skin. Another body holds him from his other side and he recognizes Joonmyun’s smell. He focuses on that, on the noises beyond their group, growling from wolves, Minwoo’s happy laughter from a tent. Amber singing.

“I hate him. I hate him.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, I do. He is an arrogant, fucking, bastard, jerk, bitch face.”

Junsu laughs and asks, “Okay, come on. What happened?”

“Nothing, just ... I don’t ... I don’t like being in charge of him.”

Junsu hums.

“And he hates it. And I hate it.”

“Do you want to go back to how he treated you before?”

“No! Well, maybe. I don’t ... I don’t know. I like ... I like that I have his attention. I love that he ... he has to be with me, but I want him to be with me, and not just have to be because Boa ordered it, and I want him to ... I want him to want me.”

“I bet he does want you,” Junsu says. “You two haven’t had sex for almost half a year now.”

“I know, but it’s not ... I know!”

“He’s probably just horny. Let him fuck you.”

“I don’t want him to fuck me because he’s horny.”

Junsu laughs again, and Taemin stops in his stitching to laugh with him for only a moment.

“I don’t ... I don’t want to tell him what to do anymore.”

Junsu runs his hands over Baekhyun’s shoulder and down his arm. His touch is distracting, but this is not the first time Taemin has stitched him up from bites or scratches from Chanyeol.

“I guess the only thing you can do is give him back control.”

Baekhyun lifts his head and stares at Junsu in wonder. “Huh?”

“Boa does not care what you two do, as long as Chanyeol learns to stop hurting you. This is not working. So do what you two do best. He will never be happy with you, who he will see as weak for his entire life, in charge of him. So let him be in charge. Maybe not with everything since that would be breaking Boa’s rules. But he wants to control and dominate you, let him.”

“Sounds like it will be a great few days of pure sex,” Taemin adds.

Baekhyun sighs because he knows they are right. Chanyeol hates him more than wants him, and it’s because of his status.

“And,” Taemin says, “one of these days he is going to kill you without meaning to. I never want to stitch up a bite like that again. Scratches during sex are one thing, but this looks like he just snapped.”

Baekhyun does not reply. He knows Chanyeol did not mean to bite him so hard. He had brought some of leftovers of the last hunt for Chanyeol to eat, and Chanyeol growled and paced. Baekhyun reached to pull a bone away, and Chanyeol saw it as Baekhyun attempting to steal his meal, and he’d just snapped. Quick, painful.

He lets Taemin help him into his tent after his leg is cleaned and bandaged. It’s warm, the light dim from the heavy noon sun. He has been sleeping outside, curled up with Chanyeol for a long time. He settles into Taemin’s furs, and then has Junho, Onew and Kyungsoo wrapped around him.

“Take a nap,” Junsu whispers and kisses his shoulder. “Things will work out.”

\---

Baekhyun does not go back to Chanyeol for three days. He and the rest of the wolves can hear him howling in protest, but they also know that Chanyeol almost tore off his leg. And Baekhyun needs to think. About domination, submission, sex. And love.

Chanyeol does not loves him.

But Baekhyun hates being in charge. He misses his dominating mate. He misses ... he misses ... everything. Well, mostly everything.

His leg is better, though not perfect. Just before dawn. He climbs from the pile of wolves that just aren’t as warm as his mate and he staggers out into the forest. He can hear Chanyeol whimpering before he is even close.

As soon as he is in sight, Baekhyun stops and just stares at his gorgeous wolf. He’s spent so many hours memorizing the patterns of brown within the black fur, the way Chanyeol cleans himself, the way he moves before he sleeps, twisting to get comfortable. The way the fur at his snout falls. Chanyeol doesn’t know any of that. Maybe he’ll tell him, come the full moon, just how much he knows about his wolf.

Baekhyun glances up at the bright moon and smiles. Only a few more days. Less than a week.

Chanyeol growls and yanks at the chain holding him to a tree. He whimpers, sad and low, and Baekhyun smiles before limping close enough to touch.

Chanyeol barely has to lift his head to lick Baekhyun’s cheek. With a chuckle, he puts his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and takes advantage of his wolf’s brief need for affection, unsurprising after three days without him. With Chanyeol attempting to lick every inch of his skin, Baekhyun takes off the chain, and then collar.

Chanyeol immediately sits back on his haunches and stares at him, head tilted.

Baekhyun smiles and, before he can lose his nerve, he puts the collar on himself. He has to use the very last hole to get it to stay around his smaller neck.

“I belong to you,” Baekhyun whispers. “I always have. I ...” He uses Chanyeol’s strong body to kneel, and then puts his face near his paws.

Chanyeol whines, wet nose sliding down the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Baekhyun continues. “I want you ... I want you to ... I just ... I still have to be in charge because Boa ... but I want ... I want you to be in charge, so you’re in charge and please just ...” Baekhyun flips to his back, laying his head against Chanyeol’s paws. He tilts his head back and pushes his pants down with one hand. Chanyeol growls, but doesn’t touch him. Not until he is naked, with his legs spread and his body relaxed.

To his surprise, the first thing Chanyeol touches is the healing cut on his leg. He whimpers and licks at it. The slight sting is nothing compared to the smile on Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol has never, ever apologized for hurting him before.

He licks at it again, and Baekhyun lifts a hand to pet his body, his shoulder, and down his leg. “I’m okay, ‘Yeol. I am.”

Chanyeol licks up his thigh, curls his tongue around Baekhyun’s erection. With his own whimper, he clutches at the soft fur at Chanyeol’s stomach and lifts his legs. Chanyeol’s body is shaking, and Baekhyun is really surprised that he hasn’t flipped him over and started fucking him yet. His tongue stays on and around his dick and balls. He bites his lips against his whimpers, not wanting Chanyeol to suddenly realize he’s actually enjoying this. Just in case he stops. Just in case.

Chanyeol loves to see him in pain, loves to hear him beg. Loves to make him bleed. And Baekhyun loves to be that for him. This is so very different.

The wolf shifts his body. The feel of soft fur on his skin is intoxicating. It’s one of the few things that Baekhyun has always loved about his wolf, always loved about being taken and fucked.

In the shadowy light of the rising sun, Baekhyun sees the only strip of bare skin on his wolf. In the entire time Baekhyun has been in love with Chanyeol, he has only rarely ever seen the wolf’s penis. He’s most certainly never touched it.

Holding his breath, he slides his hand through the soft fur surrounding it and lightly touches the heated skin.

Chanyeol growls, and Baekhyun freezes, but his wolf does not stop licking at his body, so Baekhyun takes it as permission. He squeezes the tapered length that is much smaller than Chanyeol’s human erection. It isn’t hard, and it won’t be until it’s inside Baekhyun, stretching him open, swelling from the inside of him. Baekhyun absolutely loves that feeling.

Everything is so different, too different. Intoxicating different. Chanyeol does not do foreplay. And Chanyeol has never licked at his cock in wolf or human form. He fucks him while Sehun or Jongin licks at his dick.

He lifts his hips, getting a warning growl. _Hold still._ It's a command he knows and understands. He stills with difficulty, transferring the need to move into the grip on Chanyeol's fur.

Chanyeol's tongue, wraps firmly around him, over and over again. It's so very different. It’s so very new and sudden. And it feels so very good. After months without sex, months without anything but his own hand, his orgasm is quick, but only half satisfying. His moans are muffled into fur, his body shaking as he comes, stuttering and whimpering at each pulse of his release that covers his skin and Chanyeol’s snout.

Chanyeol growls, tongue chasing the treat, tongue rough on Baekhyun’s stomach.

Baekhyun cannot breathe.

Chanyeol never licks him clean, never wants Baekhyun's scent on him.

The wolf moves from above him. He flops down next to Baekhyun with a whimper and licks his neck. Morning light filters through the trees, leaving patterned shadows across Baekhyun's pale skin. Still trying to recover from the orgasm, Baekhyun grips Chanyeol’s fur. Still gasping. Still in shock. Baekhyun jumps when Chanyeol licks his lips, and then he smiles and laughs and curls up into Chanyeol’s warm body. He runs his hand through his fur again, scratching, petting, touching.

Chanyeol licks his face and his shoulder, trying to move closer. Baekhyun takes the whimper as a request and rolls over to his knees, keeping his head pillowed on his arms. He spreads his legs just as Chanyeol moves. After the blow job, Baekhyun should not be surprised at the touch of tongue to his ass, but he is and he cries out, shaking as Chanyeol licks at his body. His cock hardens with each touch, each lick, each growl. He can't keep in his need. And he cries, shouts, whimpers.

When Chanyeol moves above him, encasing him in warm fur, huddled under his large body, Baekhyun is a mess. Tears and drool on his face, blood on his chin from biting through his lip. He reaches behind himself with both hands, shoving his face in the dirt. Grips his asscheeks and spreads himself open.

"Please, please, please," he begs.

This Baekhyun knows. And so does Chanyeol. Their bodies mold. The wolf takes him, enters him on the first try because even six months can’t without sex can’t erase fifteen years of submission and domination. Or love, on Baekhyun's part anyway.

He’s delirious and weak, and he hates it, hates that he can’t remember and won’t remember every thrust, every growl, every lick to his neck, every moment of the first time Chanyeol has ever shown such ... such ... well, anything for him. And all Baekhyun can do is cry as he’s taken, stretched from the inside, pleasured.

Chanyeol howls when he comes, body shivering through its release, but not stopping. Taking, claiming, thrusting into Baekhyun. It’s almost too violent, too rough, but Baekhyun grips his bobbing cock and strokes himself, mind clear enough for that, for the practiced movements of bringing himself off. He hates bringing himself off. Alone. Without Chanyeol. He never ever wants to do it again.

He is falling, like he’s in the sky without the ground under his knees and cheek. He’s breathing in dirt, fur sticking to his back from sweat. Chaotic lust curls through his skin, shimmers behind his eyes, and hurts through his dick. He splatters the dirt in come, his hand faltering even as his orgasm teases him. This orgam is everything the last one wasn’t. Long, drawn out, strong, powerful.

His hand is wet, slick, too loose, and Chanyeol howls again, and Baekhyun hears himself scream, hears Chanyeol’s name echo in the trees around them. His vision goes black, and his body falls to the ground, twitching through another stronger harsher orgasm. He ruts against the ground, the rough dirt stracting delicate skin, as he rides out the rest of his release into the dirt. His back heaves with deep breaths, his fingers twitching, his toes curling, body clamping down around the wolf’s penis buried inside him.

Chanyeol growls at being interrupted, because he can’t thrust while Baekhyun is flat on the ground, but all Baekhyun can do it smile through his tears, smile through the pleasure still zinging through him.

The growls are suddenly different. Warning. Mean.

Baekhyun pries his eyes open and sees a white blur shifting through the bushes. Sehun.

Chanyeol barks. Another warning. _Back off._

Baekhyun reaches for him, touching his leg, and Chanyeol dips his head to lick his cheek.

When Sehun takes another step closer, Chanyeol barks again. Deep, commanding.

Baekhyun has no idea what’s going on. Chanyeol always shares him, has always shared him. Or at least let Sehun or Jongin or Daehyun or Seunghyun fuck him when he was through. He wants to say it’s okay, because Sehun has not had sex for just as long as they have and his mate is gone, banished, for ten long years.

But Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut. If Chanyeol doesn’t want to share him, Baekhyun isn’t going to complain. His throat is scratchy anyway. Probably can’t even talk.

Finally, Sehun slinks away, and Chanyeol drops his body over Baekhyun’s, licking at his neck above the collar and shoulders. He twists just enough to bury his hand in the cuff of fur at his neck. Chanyeol licks his mouth, softly, just across his lips, and Baekhyun smiles, letting his eyes shut. As he calms down, he’s aware of the mess dripping from his ass. He’s aware of the sticky, muddy come underneath him. He wants a bath and some food. Chanyeol is probably hungry, too.

He has to clear his throat before he can say, “Bath?”

Chanyeol growls, dark blue eyes flashing as he presses against Baekhyun.

Baekhyun laughs and struggles to get to his knees. “I guess not.”

Chanyeol moves with him, and almost before Baekhyun is steady, Chanyeol is inside him again, both of them growling and howling their pleasure through the rest of the day.

The next person to come check on them is Taemin, and he laughs when he sees Baekhyun covered in blood and come, begging and pleading for more, while Chanyeol licks at his cock and balls.

“It’s about time,” is all he says before Chanyeol takes a threatening step forward and Taemin retreats.

Most of the pack doesn’t sleep that night because of Chanyeol’s howls. But eventually Baekhyun does, when his wolf is finally satisfied, and he’s full to bursting of come and his body is sweaty, dirty, sticky.

Happy.

He curls up into Chanyeol’s fur as the moon disappears, and wakes up in the same place, warm and secure, crying and sobbing against Chanyeol, who licks at his shoulder in concern, which only makes it worse, because Chanyeol has never been worried about him. And for the first time, Baekhyun feels like he belongs, like he is supposed to be here, next to Chanyeol forever.

For the first time, Baekhyun feels claimed.

\---

The day of the full moon, Chanyeol licks at Baekhyun and not much else. They eat and nap and lay in the sun together. But no sex. It’s a first after five straight days of nothing but each other. Baekhyun has not really talked about himself, mainly because Chanyeol has never seemed to care, but as the sun sets, he jabbers. About his family, who he misses, about living in his older brother’s shadow, and how much he looked up to him, and his learnings with a tutor. He was great at figures and reading, still probably could be if he practices. He waits for Chanyeol to get up and leave. He waits for Chanyeol to fall asleep.

Chanyeol watches him, deep blue eyes looking at nothing else but his face. He only moves when Baekhyun fights back tears speaking of his mother. He fails and Chanyeol shifts his head close enough to lick them up, whining in concern.

Baekhyun puts his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. He wishes he could say that he would never go back. He wishes he could say that he would stay with Chanyeol forever. But ... but five days of attention do not make up for the last fifteen years of neglect. Instead, Baekhyun cries a little harder and says nothing about why.

Baekhyun has never looked forward to the full moon. It’s easy to forget Chanyeol’s acidic attitude when he’s a wolf, but the insults and the disdain when he is human are hard to ignore. He is only nice, only praises Baekhyun, when he has his dick buried in Baekhyun’s body. But anxiety slows the full moon this night. It is dark for a very long time. And silent.

Baekhyun says nothing but pets his wolf until Chanyeol rolls away from him, body twisting and reshaping through the change. He stays on his side, facing away from Baekhyun, and Baekhyun looks at him, lets his eyes travel over the lean body, the firm thighs, strong back, muscled arms. He licks his lips. He doesn’t dare move when Chanyeol suddenly turns, lays on his back and looks up at the clear sky. The temperatures at night are cooling down, this high in the mountain. Baekhyun is a little cold. He knows he won’t be for long.

Chanyeol takes a very deep breath before slinking over to Baekhyun, staying low to the ground, and moving cautiously, almost like he expects Baekhyun to bolt. Maybe last week he would have.

Again, even in human form, the first thing Chanyeol does is kiss the healing gash on his leg and drag fingers up his stomach, run his nose over sensitive dips of his hips, along his rips, up to his collarbones and neck

Baekhyun holds his breath, eyes wide as Chanyeol hovers over him, cupping his cheek softly.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol finally says, voice rough.

Baekhyun licks his lips and nods. “You already apologized.”

“Not with words.”

“You don’t always need words for me to understand you,” Baekhyun says with a smile. He lifts shaking hands to Chanyeol’s shoulders, waiting for him to be pushed and taken and forced. Chanyeol does nothing and settles his body. Baekhyun spreads his legs, and they both gasp as their skin touches. He lifts one leg, foot on the back of Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Can I kiss you?”

Baekhyun’s face lights up with a surprised smile. He wants to latch onto Chanyeol’s lips and never let go. But ... can’t appear too eager, after all, though by Chanyeol’s smile, he can tell. They are mates, after all. “Why are you asking?”

Chanyeol licks his lips and Baekhyun bites his own against a needy whimper. “I won’t kiss you if you don’t want me to.”

“Silly wolf,” Baekhyun whispers and grips the back of his neck, lifting himself up to meet Chanyeol’s lips in a surprisingly soft kiss. He’s only kissed when Chanyeol is fucking him roughly. Nothing soft. Nothing delicate.

Chanyeol keeps their lips together, but opens his mouth, testing, teasing, with his tongue, and Baekhyun lets him, lets their tongues touch, their bodies touch, fingers trail over the skin above the collar. His head goes light and airy. He has a hard time breathing. Chanyeol moves his arm, hitching Baekhyun’s leg high enough to slide fingertips over the back of his thigh.

It’s all so surreal.

But then his mouth is suddenly gone, and Chanyeol is growling. Baekhyun tries not to be disappointed. It was too good to be true.

“Back off,” Chanyeol says in warning.

Baekhyun turns his head. It is Onew, who is snarling back at Chanyeol, probably for trying to order him around, and Taemin.

Taemin laughs, curled up in Onew’s arms. “Calm down. We’re just making sure Baekhyunnie is okay.”

Lips land on his neck, just below his ear and Baekhyun shivers, fingers clenching at Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“I’m ... I’m ...”

Chanyeol shifts again, to his knees, hooking Baekhyun’s leg at his shoulder. Fingertips slick with spit slide up his cleft.

“Good. Oh, god, I’m good,” he whimpers when a finger breaches him.

Taemin chuckles. “I see that.”

“Boa wants to talk to you,” Onew snaps.

Chanyeol growls again, stealing Baekhyun’s reply with a kiss and another finger. It’s tight, but nothing Baekhyun can’t handle. He moans, lifting his body from the ground.

“Come on,” Taemin says. “I’d much rather fuck than play messenger. Boa can come interrupt them if she really wants.”

Chanyeol wets his fingers again, sliding both into Baekhyun until his body clamps down. He shifts again, until both legs are thrown over his shoulders. Chanyeol’s other hand slides up and around his erection, pumping clear fluid from the tip and shoving his thumb into the slit.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun mutters, reaching for Chanyeol’s hair again, for a kiss, something, but the position isn’t conducive to kissing, and Baekhyun settles for tugging at his own hair and arching up into the slow pumps of Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Okay?” Chanyeol whispers.

Baekhyun nods frantically. “Yes, yes, by the gods, yes.”

Chanyeol smiles at him. Again Baekhyun has to shut his eyes because everything is so unbelievable. He waits to wake up from this perfect, amazing dream.

When Chanyeol pulls his fingers away, Baekhyun whimpers in protest, but he is easily soothed by another short kiss and Chanyeol’s gorgeous smile that is so rarely directed at him.

“I want your mouth on me.”

Baekhyun swallows roughly and nods. He follows Chanyeol’s firm but gentle movements and ends up straddling Chanyeol’s waist, his back to Chanyeol, facing his large erection. One he has so infrequently touched. He grips it in both hands, squeezing at the heat, and strokes. Chanyeol’s hands land on his ass and he uses his firm grip to lift his body up. The first touch of a human tongue, of Chanyeol’s human tongue, at his entrance, has his entire body shuddering, pulsing. He moans something that sounds like Chanyeol’s name, shaking with each broad stroke of his tongue.

Chanyeol moans, hips moving, reminding Baekhyun that he has a cock to suck.

Baekhyun whimpers as he leans over. He practically falls between Chanyeol’s long legs, moaning as they lift and wrap around him. Chanyeol’s cock slides over his cheek, leaving a trail of precome. He sucks at Chanyeol’s balls, one almost too much for his mouth. He plants one hand for leverage and uses the other to lift Chanyeol’s dick and slide it between it his lips.

Chanyeol moans against his body, fingers pumping faster. His other hand slides over the back of his thigh and he reaches between Baekhyun’s legs to pump his cock, too. Baekhyun grunts, choking and then bobbing his head for more, showing his enthusiasm for how fast and how deep he attempts to take Chanyeol’s cock. He doesn’t care when he gags, doesn’t care at the spit on his chin or the tears in his eyes. He swallows more and more. Screaming around the shaft, the wide head blocking the sound from being more than a vibration. He shudders and comes suddenly, forcefully, and he almost bites down, but lets the cock fall from his mouth while Chanyeol strokes him through his orgasm.

But Chanyeol growls at him, spanks him in reprimand and Baekhyun mouths at the shaft and down to his balls, trying to get his breath back while Chanyeol’s tongue and fingers stretch him open even more. He can barely move, and Chanyeol growls in impatience. Firm hands grip his legs and toss him over, to the ground, on his back and Baekhyun’s breath is gone. Those same hands run down his legs, to his ankles. and bend them to his shoulder.

Chanyeol’s cock slides over his slick entrance, and Baekhyun whimpers, “Please, please, please.”

Chanyeol grips his small ankles in one hand and uses the other to hold himself down, spread his legs and slam down, forcing Baekhyun’s body to take him. He pulls out, runs the head around his body again and then thrusts deeper. Baekhyun screams, hands gripping his own ass, leaving nail marks in his skin. Chanyeol spreads his legs, fingers tight on his ankles and fucks him, drops his hips over and over until he’s smashing Baekhyun into the ground, slapping their bodies together.

Baekhyun screams, Chanyeol’s name, curses, the gods, anything, echoes of pain fading to harsh whimpers as his voice strains. He can’t move, can’t breathe, can’t think. But god, it feels good. It’s so good, too good, and his legs hurt and his body hurts and his chest hurts, and he’s pretty sure he’s bleeding, but by the gods, he wants more.

_Harder, more, fuck me, yes, god, please Chanyeol, yes! yes! yes, harder!_

He thinks he’s screaming as he comes hard, dick bouncing and spraying his orgasm between them. His vision goes gray and then spotty. He tries to ask Chanyeol to slow down. Thinks about it, but the only word out of his mouth is “more, more, more.” He doesn’t know if he comes again. He doesn’t know if Chanyeol comes.

The world goes black.

When Baekhyun wakes up, moaning from the ache spreading through his entire body. His leg is thrown over Chanyeol’s thigh. Long fingers press into his body, swirl around the stretched and sore rim, squelching through the mess.

“You okay?”

Baekhyun glances up at Chanyeol, propped up on his elbow, but still hovering over him. He tries to smile. He is kissed for his efforts and really does smile, reaching a tired arm to the back of Chanyeol’s head. The fingers move faster inside him, and he groans. He feels open, stretched, gaping, and there’s evidence of their sex dripping down his cleft.

“How long was I out?”

“Not long,” Chanyeol says, voice careful and soft, quite the opposite of Baekhyun’s, throat raw from screaming. “I’d forgotten how incredibly amazing you feel clamped around my cock.”

Baekhyun smiles though he waits for the inevitable slur “you’re such a slut.” He even winces, but it doesn’t come. Chanyeol’s fingers spread, and Baekhyun is sure there are four in there.

“We have enough time for a bath,” Chanyeol adds, glancing up at the sky.

“And to talk.”

Chanyeol frowns and then nods. “Yes, and to talk.”

“Bath first.”

Chanyeol removes his fingers and brings them up to his mouth. He moans as he licks them clean and then is between Baekhyun’s legs, spreading him open, sucking and licking the mess out of him.

Baekhyun grips his hair and tugs, half a protest turning to a heavy moan. Chanyeol’s hands slide up his body, through the drying mess of come on Baekhyun’s body. He follows them up with his mouth, licking roughly at his skin, all the way back to his neck where Chanyeol trials his tongue over the skin above the collar for a moment, and then moves up to his mouth for a deep, dirty, tangy kiss.

“You taste so good,” he gasps.

Baekhyun freezes, eyes wide as he stares at him. Chanyeol has never, ever said anything like that. Or licked up his come, or spread it over his own skin.

“Well, you do.”

He leans down for another kiss, but Baekhyun lifts his hands and puts them over his mouth. “Bath.”

Eyes narrowed, Chanyeol is intimidating, but Baekhyun does not let his weakness show, not now.

Chanyeol licks his hand, and Baekhyun knows he’s smiling behind the obstruction.

With an answering smile, he removes his hand and does not protest at the soft press of lips he gets in return. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything else, but stands on shaky legs before lifting Baekhyun into his arms. He thinks of protesting and instead curls into Chanyeol’s chest. He can hear the sounds of others fucking, and he really does hope that Sehun is okay. It’s so difficult to not be around mate.

Chanyeol carries him to the river near their camp. There is a deep pool at a particularly secluded bend. All of the pack knows of it, but if Chanyeol is headed there, then he can smell that no one has claimed it yet for this full moon.

Baekhyun hisses at the cool water on his skin as Chanyeol sets him in the water and steadies him. The water hits almost to Baekhyun’s chin but is only at chest level on Chanyeol, but he ducks lower in the water, at eye level with Baekhyun and rubs at his sticky come-covered body.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun whispers even as he’s mentally screaming at himself to shut up.

“What?”

“You’re ... you’re being nice.”

Chanyeol frowns and keeps washing, though it’s now turned into more touching than washing. “You’re ... you’re mate.”

“I’ve been your mate for thirteen fucking years. What is up with you?”

“I ... I don’t ... I don’t know. It’s like I’m smelling you for the first time. You smell different, but you don’t. You smell ...”

Chanyeol runs his face along Baekhyun’s neck and he moans, head tilting back to let his wolf smell him. His hands curl around Baekhyun’s sore backside, hitching their bodies closer.

“You smell ...” Chanyeol huffs.

“Different?”

“No. The same. There is nothing different about how you smell, it’s ... it’s ...”

“You aren’t making sense.”

Chanyeol meets his eyes and smiles. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I think ... I thought ...”

Baekhyun glances away. “What about Boa?"

Chanyeol growls. "She is alpha."

"And?"

"Alpha. She does not smell like you. She does not smell like mate."

"You love her."

Chanyeol sighs, but does not deny it. "I have known her for almost my entire life. It's ... it's hard not to love her, but she is not mate. She is not you."

Baekhyun is quiet for a moment, fingers running over Chanyeol's wet shoulders. "So I smell different.”

“No. You still smell so very weak. But ... it’s like I’m smelling you for the very first time, and I don’t know why. Maybe because it’s just the two of us. Maybe because you’ve stood up to me. Maybe ...” He growls and kisses him quickly, forcefully. “You ... it’s just ... don’t ask me to explain it. You smell different. The same. Good. Like mate for the very first time, and I don’t know why. I can’t get enough of you.”

_Too good to be true._

“You know, maybe it’s because you kidnaped and raped me when I was still a child and I’ve spent the last thirteen years trying to grow up and that’s been difficult with you around and so this little make-me-in-charge thing has been Boa’s way of making me finally grow up.”

He grumbles, vibrations coursing down Baekhyun’s neck. “Maybe.”

“It’s ... I can’t just forget,” Baekhyun whispers. “I have scars from you, from your temper, and your moods, and just not physical. You ... you hurt my feelings. You call me names and toss me aside and treat me like I’m nothing more than a piece of bad meat.”

“God, Baekhyunnie, I know. I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He presses a kiss to his lips with every apology. “If I could go back and start all over with you, I would, I promise, I would. I ... I promise. I will do everything I can to make you happy, from now on, please. I know .. I know you won’t trust me right away, you won’t love me right away, and I won’t either ... but, I want to try, please. Give me one more chance. Please.”

Baekhyun laughs softly. “I have always been happy with you in anyway that I could have you. Well, not really. I hate begging for your attention. This is much, much better. The last week has been so much better.”

“It’s like ... Almost ... I cannot explain how much that collar has to do with it.”

Baekhyun reaches a hand and touches the leather at his neck and traces the words with his fingers.

“If I had put it on you, it wouldn’t be the same. If it said my name instead of yours, it wouldn’t be the same. It’s like ... you’ve turned yourself over to yourself. Like ... you aren’t mate because I say so, because I smell you and you smell so good.” He pauses to run his nose over Baekhyun’s jaw again, sniffing deeply. “You are mate because you say so.”

“I’ve been saying so for almost thirteen years.”

“I know, I know,” he says and almost growls. “And I have thirteen years to make up for, and please, and just ... you are mate ... I can’t explain it at all.”

Baekhyun smiles, tangles his hands in Chanyeol’s hair and pulls him up for another intoxicating kiss. “You don’t need to. In fact, you should stop fucking talking and start fucking me again.”

“Was that an order?”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol growls and carries him far enough to the bank for another round of rough fucking.

\---

Two weeks later, Chanyeol is allowed on the hunt with the rest of the pack. He is still down at the bottom of rank, but he doesn’t seem to care, just happy that he’s with the other wolves again, bouncing from wolf to wolf, earning growls from Boa, Onew and Junho, but Kyungsoo plays with him, rolls around the ground with him.

Taemin sits next to Baekhyun near the fire and puts his arm around him. “God, I don’t think I have ever seen you so fucking happy. It’s kind of annoying.”

Baekhyun smiles. “Fuck off,” he says sweetly.

“So I can’t get Junsu and Junho to join us in an incredibly hot foursome, but do you think Chanyeol will?”

Baekhyun laughs, drawing the attention of his mate, who growls at the way he is curled against Taemin’s chest, at the way Taemin traces the collar at Baekhyun’s neck with a finger.

“Well, that answers that question,” Taemin says with a sigh, and gets up, grumbling about possessive wolves.

Chanyeol trots over to him and Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck, burying his face against his shoulder.

“I love you,” Baekhyun whispers, only because Chanyeol is a wolf, and may or may not have actually understood him. He knows he’ll say it again, once Chanyeol is human. It’s not like it’s a secret, just one that Baekhyun never says out loud.

He pulls back enough to look into the deep blue eyes of his mate. He kisses his nose. “I love you,” he says again.

Chanyeol licks his cheek and yips before toppling them both to the ground. Baekhyun laughs underneath him, until Chanyeol’s tongue licks at his neck, along the collar that is always there, and Baekhyun decides that he’s had enough of pack. He rolls away, stands up and starts running through the trees for a bit of privacy with his gorgeous mate right beside him.


End file.
